Worth everything
by blackm00n5
Summary: She means the world to him, but to realize it has to tell her. Written for my best friend Bri! I love you babe!


**A/N Okay, just a small angst oneshot I thought up when I couldn't sleep last night. XD **

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach, and to be honest, I probably don't even own the plotline. XD **

_**Conscience (heart)**_

_Normal head. _

**Ok, so now before I actually begin with the story, I'm going to say it's dedicated to my friend, Bri, as a thanks for introducing me to the show. It probably won't be as great as some of the stories here, but I promise it won't suck. XD So, thank you my love, and on with the Story!!**

I sat, curled in the corner, cursing the stupid tears that threatened to fall. The closet was dark, but a thin strip of light shone threw the crack below the door. That idiot that took my soul reaper powers was probably still working on homework. But I ignored it, continuing to force the tears back. I couldn't cry. For one it would dishonor the Kuchiki family name. And if I made a sound, Ichigo would get worried, and he'd come check on me. That's the last thing I needed. For him to come to me, forcing me to stare into his beautiful eyes, tainted by the concern I was causing. I always caused the problems he had. I hated myself for it. I also hated Ichigo Kurosaki.

I hated Ichigo Kurosaki because I fell in love with the idiot.

It's everything about him that just makes me want to give in, let go of my worries. His inhumanly beautiful, chocolate eyes. His unruly, orange hair, always falling in his face. His protective nature and touch, the way he always felt the need to save me. Like I was a child, of course I always acted as if it annoyed me; if I didn't, then things would turn out horrible. Then his rough reputation, the uncaring fraud he put up, when underneath, he cared more than anyone else. The pure determination that caused him to refuse to give up, pushing him to just try harder.

And most of all, his smile. The genuine one, that made his eyes sparkle, un-furrowed his eyebrows and was rarely ever there. It felt as if he saved it, just for me, just when I needed it. Every time the smile tugged at his perfect lips, I would melt like a pathetic school girl. It sickened me that he could do that. It seemed almost like he did it on purpose, that he subconsciously knew what he was doing. So he purposely made my heart pound uncontrollably and my mind going blank, seeing, hearing, feeling nothing but him.

So, I remained in the corner of the enclosed space. Without realizing, I had started crying silent tears. I forced any noise that might escape my throat down, intending to keep the silence just that. Every so often, I wiped the salt water from my face, leaving my sleeve and my hand wet. Suddenly, I unwillingly let out a chocking sob. I heard the bed creak as Ichigo no doubt jolted up and looked at the wooden door separating us. I mentally groaned when I heard him stand. He walked to the door, tapping softly on it. He quietly said my name, making my heart rate increase. He tried once more, then hesitantly slid open the door. I dropped my head to my knees, trying to conceal my tear stained face. Though I was sure he'd already seen it.

Gently, he sat next to me. He put his hand over my right hand, which lay lifeless at my side, my other arm wrapped around my legs. His affectionate touch sent a shock through my entire body. I lifted my head heavily and stared at him. His eyes anxious, full of worry. It looked almost like my crying was causing him pain. I started to lose my breath, taken over by his true caring nature. It always made me lose my breath, how suddenly he could go from his normal, grouchy self to his true, concerned self.

"Rukia," he spoke my name in a low voice. I melted inside, though I didn't show it. Not that I seemed better on the outside.

"What's wrong?" he finished the question.

_Don't do it, Rukia, don't fall apart. _my head told me. _You can't tell him. _

_**No, this is something he has to know. **_My conscience disagreed.

_NO! Rukia, it's not smart. Tell him you love him, and _everything _will fall apart._

_**He'll feel the same way, just tell him. **_

_Stop trying to lead her into her own heartbreak!_

_**I'm trying to **_save_**her from heartbreak!**_

Finally, I just broke down. The tears streamed out. I closed my eyes, trying to restrain them. Though it failed miserably, I continued trying. I saw Ichigo's eyes widen in panic before I saw black. After a moment, the temporary Soul Reaper grabbed my wrists and pulled me into him. He protectively wrapped his strong arms around me. He let me cry, my breaths coming out in heavy sobs. He pulled me close to him, I buried my face into his toned chest. He breathed out calming words, almost too quiet to be heard. I felt his leg move, then heard the closet door slide shut. Normally, it would probably bother me. But now, I was just trying to figure out if I was feeling pain from hurting him, or bliss from being held by him. I let out a shaky breath, trying to stop my heart from racing.

"I'm sorry." I finally choked out. "It's always my fault. Your pain is always my fault. You waste your time trying to protect me. Even now I'm causing you pain. I'm just not worth It. I might as well not be here. You'd be better off without me…" I trailed off, taking a few, quick breaths. I felt his hands clench into fists.

"Shut up." he growled, under his breath. "Just shut up."

I opened my eyes and looked up towards him. His eyes were crushed shut and his face held a pained expression. Ichigo unwrapped his arms from around me, then stood up. As he did, he reopened the closet door. For a moment, I thought he'd leave me there. But he just stood there silent. After what seemed like an hour or two, he spun around and grabbed my arms. He then dragged me out and sat me on his bed, knocking his history book to the floor. I sat there silent as he faced his window.

"Never, ever, say you're not worth it." he growled out, trying to keep his voice under control.

He turned to me. His eyes had a strange mix of pain, concern and a pleading. Kneeling next to the bed, his hands were once again clenched into fists, so hard his knuckles turned white. The whole world stopped turning, time halted. Everyone and everything went silent. It was like the only thing left in all of existence was Ichigo and me. He stared into my eyes, a small glint in his brown eyes. I was frozen, unable to breath, blink or even think.

"You mean the world to me." he said softly. Everything hit me again. A million thoughts raced through my mind, I took deep breaths, the whole world returned to normal in a mere second.

In that moment, I closed my eyes and pushed myself against him, connecting our lips. His lips were soft, gentle. And tasted, ironically, like strawberries. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand playing with his hair. He snaked his arms around my waist, holding me as close as possible, melting into the kiss in the instant it started. I greedily granted entrance when his tongue gently traced my lips. It slipped into my awaiting mouth, exploring it. I softly bit it, and I could feel the slight smile he gave. His hands slowly rubbed up and down my rib cage, sending slight shivers up my spine. My fingers twirled in his soft hair. Too soon, he pulled his face away and held me to his chest. My hands went from around his neck to around his waist. I closed my eyes, suddenly tired, feeling beyond comfortable where I was. My head rested against his chest.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You big idiot." I whispered.

**A/N YAY! It's done. XD I hope you liked it, Bri did. I had her read it before I posted it cuz I'm a dork like that. Haha. So, I know you see the little blue button, (everyone says it's purple but it's not! It's a light blue!) so I would absolutely love you if you pressed it and reviewed. XD Flames shall be used to protect my Death Note.**


End file.
